


Madam Red

by CinnaTwist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Crossdressing, Drag Queen Jason Todd, Gender neutral pronouns for Jason, Identity Porn, Just porn really, M/M, Mafia AU, Muscles, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dick Grayson, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaTwist/pseuds/CinnaTwist
Summary: As if Red could read his mind the amusement comes back with a vengeance.“ You know- you have to be a little more specific darling. A lot of good girls like me have gone to jail because of honey pots like you. “Red starts walking over to a little bar in the corner. There isn’t much, just a few simple glasses and a couple bottles of liquor. Those perfectly manicured hands pick up a bottle of wine. As Red starts to open it Dick finally decides on his response.“ If you’re really a good girl why- would someone be able to send you to jail at all? “-Mob AU where Jason's base of operations is in a Drag house and he's the headliner.





	Madam Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airdanteine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airdanteine/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【授翻/Dickjay】Madam Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495897) by [LeeZing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing)

Dick loves undercover work. It's like a one-man show where the audience is so into it they don't even realize that it's a performance. He’s good at getting all eyes on him. Even better at getting into places where he shouldn’t be. 

It’s almost too easy to get backstage. Convincing the security that he's been a long time fan and is desperate to meet the headliner. The beautiful bouquet of red roses is just an expensive prop.

The man looks at him warily before talking into a headset. Shortly after with a curt nod, Dick is led backstage down a beautiful hallway. The walls are red with expensive gold wallpaper. He’s been here before. Earlier during the day to do some recon. He knows where the exits are. He also knows exactly where Madam Red’s dressing room is. The security guard knocks on the door. Dick hears some light shuffling before a sultry voice calls ‘ enter.’

The tone brings Dick back to the performance from earlier that evening. When Red took the stage with a whip in hand. It was obvious from the effortless familiarity that it wasn't the first time. Each powerful stride of gorgeous legs reminding Dick of a tiger ready to strike. A flashback to his robin days. Where he got one too many awkward boners chasing after Catwoman.

Madam Red is a completely different creature to Selena however. Where she is lithe and nimble, Red is tall and overpowering. With a presence so domineering it’s almost suffocating. 

When Dick gets led into the room his breath catches. Red’s already in the middle of undressing. The long black wig is now gone. Instead, messy curls with a white streak make an appearance.

Red is even taller up close, especially in 8-inch red pumps. The attire tonight isn’t as scandalous as some of the other shows. A Victorian-style dress donning a red black and gold corset with delicate gold lace trims. Still, it's sexy. Emphasising Red's figure in all the right ways. Dick's eyes fall to the perfect manicure. Wondering if the blood-red nails are real or press-on. 

He can almost imagine them raking across his skin. Leaving angry lines as Dick took Red apart.

Or while Red took him apart.

This is his first time being drawn to this kind of person. Huge and big in all the right ways but surprisingly feminine. With a smokey eye, long lashes and ruby red lips.

Dick blinks away thoughts of lifting the draping dress and finding the treasures underneath. This was a mission after all. They suspected that Madam Red was actually the head of Hood’s entire operation. Which couldn’t be too far off going by the imposing impression the other made. 

It wasn’t the time to have his head in the gutter.

“ Welcome Darling, I hope those roses are for me or else I’ll be disappointed. “ Red dismisses the guard with a wave of a hand. The man following with a nod.

Scrambling, Dick hands over the bouquet. Perfectly selling the illusion of over-eager fan. At first, he thought 2 dozen roses was excessive but now seeing them in Red's arms he's glad he went all the way out. 

It would also make it harder to find the bug Tim put in earlier.

When Red grins it sends a shiver down Dick’s spine. Making the air in the room suddenly thin.

“ Of Course. I heard they were your favourite. I’ve seen a few of your shows and really wanted to meet you.”

The smile he gets in return is private and salacious. Full of the same heat and passion that Red has on the stage. Dick wets his lips a bit. Trying to quell some of the warmth growing in his stomach.

“ How lovely. It’s always a pleasure to meet a fan”.

Red sets the roses aside and takes a seat at the vanity. Making a show of taking off heavy jewellery. It makes a loud sound on the dresser. Making Dick wonder if it was actually real.

“ I hope you don’t mind that I've already let my hair down. Though something tells me you were looking for more than just a picture. “

The knowing sound of the tone set’s Dick on edge. He knows when someone is fishing for information. He thinks about how he wants to play this. Red is smart. Underestimating that could put Dick in serious danger. You don’t take over the entire underworld of Gotham by being an idiot. 

“ Well it would be a lie if I said I wasn’t hoping for one- But I’m sure you’re exhausted. Today’s show was especially spectacular. I really liked the new set. “

Dick doesn’t have to lie here. The compliment is genuine. In fact, the show was way more entertaining than he thought it would be. It was his first drag show but definitely one of the best performances he’s ever seen. Red glows at the feedback. Though the expression reads ‘ tell me something I don't know.’

“ It can be tiring but usually after performances, I feel more energized than anything else. I’m sure you can imagine what kind of adrenaline rush my shows give me. “ There’s a light in teal eyes that makes them glimmer in the low light.

Dick swallows. He still vividly remembers performing at the circus. It was something he’s never truly forgotten even after all these years. There was nothing else like it. Being Nightwing was close but still a different type of thrill. He knew what Madam Red was talking about. He knew the emotion in those eyes.

He wishes he could look away. But instead, he stands there, finding Red mesmerizing.

“ I can relate actually.” He forces himself to talk. “ You become the performance. You are the art. I use to do some work on the stage myself back in school.“

The way those eyes flicker lets him know that he’s getting somewhere. Big beautiful body language in all the right places. He has Red’s undivided attention.

“ Oh? Drama? Poetry? Interpretive dance- please don’t keep me hanging Mr.-”

“ John. John Richards.”

Madam Red offers a hand. But instead of shaking it Dick closes the distance and presses a smooth kiss. The skin is hot against his lips. Nearly burning him.

“Mr Richards. “

When Red takes away the hand ruby lips twists into a grin. It’s almost feral. Looking at him like he’s something small. He feels that way actually. Like a mouse realizing too late that it's prey. He knows if he isn’t careful he'll end up caught. There’s a very inappropriate part of him that wouldn’t mind that.

“ It was gymnastics actually. I was a gymnast. “ He tried to stick close to the truth. It was always something interesting that got people's attention. It was also easier to sell the lie that you were passionate about something when you were actually passionate about it.

“ Really! Well, Well small world. My older brother was a gymnast- well more of an acrobat really. He favoured the bars and rings. “

The word acrobat isn’t one usually thrown into a conversation. It sets off little bells that have probably been ringing since he’s come into the room. Even without evidence, Dick’s instincts rise, telling him that Red is exactly who they were looking for.

“ That’s interesting. Did you ever learn a thing or two from him?”

A perfect eyebrow cocks up. “ You’ve seen my act. What do you think?”

Visions of stockings, leather and a teasing glimpse of a garter dance behind his eyes. Bat above. It’s been less than 10 minutes and he’s already losing it. This wasn’t how he usually was. It’s difficult to bring up the carefully made mask of John Richards. Instead, he feels like himself in too-tight skin. Red doesn’t seem to wait for his reply.

“ You know Mr Richard. I get a lot of fans coming to see me. Though I must say not many people who buy the box are quite as young and handsome as you are. “

Red stands from the chair, walking towards the window with perfect elegance. It’s surreal like watching a moving painting.

“ You must be quite wealthy. “

He’s getting into dangerous water. When Red lifts the long draping fabric of the dress his pulse speeds up. It was highly unlikely there was a gun hidden in the folds but you could never to be careful.

“ I am comfortable. “

The answering look he receives reeks of amusement.

“ Are you really? Well while you may be comfortable in wealth Mr Richard you are looking quite uncomfortable in your clothing.”

This wasn’t in the briefing. Madam Red was known to be ruthless. Making people disappear so thoroughly it was hard to know if they were even real in the first place. The idea of trying to seduce the information out hadn’t even been a thought in his mind. Now that it’s on the table Dick isn’t sure which way to go. 

“ I’m sure anyone would find their clothing uncomfortably tight in your presence.”

The comment sinks in between them. The hot meaning of the words making the atmosphere heavy. Dick almost thinks he makes a mistake. Just when he’s about to apologize Red gives him a teasing smile.

“ What exactly are you hoping for Mr Richard?”

Information. 

Potentially some hair or fingerprints too if he can get them.

“ Whatever I can get. “

For a moment he thinks he has Red. The hungry expression is so open and full of desire he almost feels guilty. 

Almost.

This was good. It’s the same song and dance he’s done in and out of missions. He’s good at this. Knows just how to bat his baby blues and make people fall apart. The fact that it’s working here helps ground him. He could work with this.

As if Red could read his mind the amusement comes back with a vengeance.

“ You know- you have to be a little more specific darling. A lot of good girls like me have gone to jail because of honey pots like you. “

Red starts walking over to a little bar in the corner. There isn’t much, just a few simple glasses and a couple of bottles of liquor. Those perfectly manicured hands pick up a bottle of wine. As Red starts to open it Dick finally decides on his response. 

“ If you’re really a good girl why- would someone be able to send you to jail at all? “

The answer must be good. Because Red looks at him again. Gorgeous face in a subtle smirk. It’s a familiar expression. One that tugs at Dick’s brain gently.

“ You know you’re a lot smarter than the last cop that came in here. “

Red pours two glasses of wine. Dick recognizes the label. It’s one of Bruce’s favourites. When he was younger he would be given one single glass with Christmas dinner. Red extends a glass out to him now. Face full of mirth. Despite his best interest, Dick takes it. 

“ What makes you think I’m a cop?”

The look he gets says it’s all. Red takes to the couch, lounging on it in a very luxurious fashion. Stretching the sinfully long figure out. “ Please- Your eyes have counted the entrances and exits at least 3 times since coming here. If that wasn’t a give away your walk was. “

Dick swirls the glass in hand. Playing with the rim with his finger. It’s clean and smooth though it doesn’t mean there isn’t something lacing the edge. Red takes a drink almost mocking him.

“ Maybe I’m just a shy rich boy who’s nervous about being alone with his Idol? Why did you send away your security so quickly Madam Red?”

The laugh he receives is beautiful. Just like the rest of Red. It tickles the back of Dick’s mind. He’s sure that he’s heard it before. It isn’t sexy or flirty like the rest of tonight's actions but instead honest and open. 

“ Hm- maybe I wanted to taste the honey and see if it was better than the last? “

Dick’s pulse races at the implication of those words. It wouldn’t be surprising to find out that Red was sleeping with cops for fun. After all, no one has even gotten close to catching Red Hood or his gang. It wouldn’t be the first time a crook got their rocks off with people on the right side of the law. 

Just another thing Red had in common with Selena.

“ If that’s the case. Perhaps I could provide a sample, see if I’m to your liking? “

The charade of John Richard falls away too easily. Though if Dick’s honest it probably wasn’t fully up at any point. Red puts the glass of wine on a side table. Offering such a sultry come hither look Dick nearly drops his. 

After placing his own glass down, he dissolves the distance between them. Red’s hand reaches up to wrap around his silk tie. The strength there is intoxicating. Though instead of a rough yank, Dick is gently brought down. The gap between them shortening ever so slowly. Red’s eyelashes fluttering shut, so close they brush Dick’s cheeks. His breath hitches and in the next moment their kissing.

Kissing Red is a lot like rainy days. The heat is warm and comfortable and the idea of going elsewhere is unappealing. Dick gets to feel those delightful nails skate through his hair. Deepening their kiss even more. It doesn’t take much for Dick to open up. Red pulling and coaxing his tongue out to play. 

It’s devilishly good. So much so that Dick's knees nearly buckle.

When they finally separate. Red looks gorgeously undone. Pupils large while sweet little breaths rush out through open lips. It’s such a good view that Dick presses another kiss. Then another, then another, then another. 

Red pushes him back. Standing off the couch in one fluid motion. Quick hands start to undo the hooks of the corset. Each clasp popping audibly. When the material comes off and falls to the floor there’s a sigh of relief. Dicks pushes forward again. Hands reaching around for the zipper. 

The sound of the metal teeth coming apart is oddly erotic. He can’t help himself from attacking Red’s sweet mouth. Stealing the last traces of wine until all that’s left is Red. Dick’s lips kiss down the strong jawline and elegant neck. Following the dress as it’s slowly coming down. When he gets to the thighs the material is devastatingly tight. The dress barely able to slide any further. A plump, muscular ass pops out as soon as the fabric peels off. 

When the material finally drops to the floor, Red growls stepping out of the dress. Red pumps not getting caught in the pool of cloth. Dick steps back finally getting a good look at the body in front of him.

Red is breathtaking. Miles of tan legs in nothing but stockings. A pushup bra cupping generous pecks and a little bit of padding on the hips to make that already trim waist even smaller. Dick reaches forward but doesn’t get far. Those muscles definitely not for show. Red is able to keep him back effortlessly.

“ Much sweeter. Wait here and make yourself comfortable I’ll be right back. “

Dicks nods. Letting his hands fall to his sides. His fingers practically itching to get back on that sexy body. The fact that this sinful creature was also a cold and deadly mob boss was doing nothing to diminish his erection.

Red heads into the bathroom. Hips swinging and ass looking amazing in the red pumps. Dick takes a few moments to breathe and try to get some blood back up north. He doesn’t even know when he got this hard.

Dick takes a seat on the couch. He almost wants to open a window. The heat in the room suffocating. This wasn’t protocol. He really should slip out of here now while he had the chance. 

Not wait around to fuck the biggest crime lord in Gotham. 

He takes a moment to check his surroundings. The dressing room large and full of clutter. It’s obviously private and just for the headliner. There's two large closets full to the brim with costumes. While an antique dresser full of makeup, false eyelashes and jewellery is in a cosy corner. The entire place is made up of rich reds and warm dark browns that makes it feel comfortable. The light bulbs a hazy orange glow instead of the bright light one would actually use to put on makeup. He figures the bright lights on the vanity and mirrors helps with that.

Red takes a while to reappear. More than enough time for Dick to clear his head and plant a few more bugs. He takes his chances to dig through 2 locked drawers but finds nothing but neat jewellery cases. Nothing too flashy or stolen. Well if Red could tell he was a cop there was probably nothing incriminating in here anyway.

Sitting back on the couch he sighs. Musing his black hair and pinching his cheeks to give himself sight flush. Well, he never said he was good at making the right decision. Undoing his tie and buttons he drapes himself over the couch. Hungry eyes fixing on the door.

The door handle finally jiggles and Red comes out in a silk red robe with a black dragon stretching up from the bottom. The gaze that falls on him is smug and territorial. Dick lets his eyes roam over the muscular form. Taking in how the pecs are still more than a handful even without a bra. Hips wide, waist still slender from probably years of corseting.

Dick’s cock jumps at the sight. The idea of being on top of this gorgeous vision making his balls tight. Red stalks over to the couch. Making a show of sitting on Dick’s lap. The weight is heavy but nothing he can’t handle. He places his hands on Red’s thighs. They're huge and Dick’s pretty sure he can’t completely circle them even with both hands. There’s raw power there. Which makes sense because Dick is starting to think Madam Red is actually Red Hood.

Red kisses him like fluid flames. Desire burning Dick up from the inside. The kisses are slow but it takes him apart easily. Hot mouth demanding and teasing taking everything without asking. A groan leaves his throat without his consent. His dick aching against the zipper on his pants.

“ God- I hope you suck cock like you kiss. “

The answering laugh is deep. Not the smoky voice of Red in drag. This is darker. Dangerous. 100% masculine. Dick bucks his hips but Red doesn’t budge though. The larger body is easily able to handle the man underneath it.

“ Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Red undresses him. Taking off Dick's shirt and teasing his undershirt over his head. A lesser man would feel hesitant to undress in front of such a fit, cut person. Dick, however, can’t wait to get naked. Nearly desperate to get his erection free from his expensive slacks.

“ Now earlier you were playing the eager fan, right? The one that wanted to say thank you to his idol.”

Dick shudders. The ways Red says thank you spells out a very vivid picture. The thought of getting his mouth on that perfect skin makes him ache.

“ If that’s what you want.”

The smile he gets is a little quirk. Making Dick’s heart throb in his chest. There’s something so familiar about it. Like an old memory. He doesn’t observe it too much because Red stands. Dick hands follow the deliciously hard body. Red laughs at him while raising an eyebrow.

“ Come on then. On your knees. “

Dick goes. He slides to the floor like silk. Fingers already reaching to the waistband of those sexy little panties. When Red ducks out of his reach he groans.

“ Start from the feet. “

Red places a foot on his leg. Being careful not to apply too much pressure. Gently he lifts it to his mouth. Ducking his head to press a kiss to the warm top of Red’s foot. Leading his lips up, he showers the elegant ankle with soft caresses. Chasing further up, all the way to the knee before switching.

Red’s skin smells amazing. Like Tahitian dreams while soft like satin. He nips, almost wanting to leave a mark. Cock throbbing in his pants. After kissing both firm calves he starts to worship those sinful thighs. 

God, they were perfect. Muscles bulging and thick. Dick doesn’t hold back from sucking some possessive marks into the inner flesh.

When Red’s breath hitches Dick grins. Loving that he’s affecting the beauty before him. Though the throbbing length in the panties was already a good indication. When Dick finally gets to Red’s cock he’s ravenous for it. Loving the way the naughty lace can barely hold the shaft and balls.

He sucks at it through the fabric getting the material soaking wet. Red rocks against him. Sharp nails skating over his scalp lightly.

“ Good Boy.”

Dick doesn't want to think about how the words make his cock jump. Slipping the fabric aside he takes a ball in his mouth. Sucking softly at the sweet skin. Red smells good here too. Everything is clean and wonderful. Dick hadn’t heard the shower earlier but he’s sure Red has taken a one.

Teasing his fingers he reaches around to touch the firm ass. The cheeks fit perfectly in his hands. Making Dick moan with his mouth full of balls. He encourages Red to grind into his mouth which takes little prompting. Soon his fingers are brushing lower. Touching Red’s slick hole.

Dick moans again.

“ Wanted to make sure I was ready for your cop baton.”

“ Fuck Red-”

Dick doesn't wait. Instead of encouraging one of Red’s legs around his shoulder. He moves the fabric completely, tongue chasing the twitching entrance.

Red tastes sweet inside. Like Strawberry lube. Dick laps up the flavour pushing his tongue as far as he can. Red’s thighs tremble his face. It lets Dick know that he’s doing a good job. He keeps working. Twisting his tongue and spreading him open further. Dick loves how the muscles squeeze around him. He can’t resist slipping his index finger in.

It’s so tight and wet. Making quiet sounds as Dick plays his fingers against velvet walls. He can only imagine what it’ll feel like to put his cock in. Red’s ass so hungry for dick it’s obscene.

“ Fuck you taste like a dream.” Red must like that because fingers twist in Dick’s hair.

Closing his eyes, Dick revels into the feeling. The delicious pain almost making him cum in his pants. Red’s hot sounds drive him closer and closer to the edge.

“ That’s enough.”

Red voice is raspy. Dick pulls back swallowing the saliva that’s pooling in the back of his throat. He being drawn up to stand by his jaw. The larger body crowding Dick back onto the couch. Dick stumbles but before he can protest Red is there. Undoing his belt and pants quickly.

Dick jerks when a hot mouth is around his cock, sucking him down greedily. There is no warm-up or warning. Dick grips desperately to the cushions and the back of the couch. Eyes nearly rolling back from the pleasure.

“ God- Red your mouth is so good- Wait a sec baby you’re gonna make me cum- “

He’s going to cum. He's going to cum like a preteen boy. He feels like Red won’t like that too much so he clenches trying to hold off the quickly rising orgasm. Before he gets there though. Red pulls off with a pop. Wrapping a hand around the base to stop him from cumming.

The keen that leaves Dick’s throat is pathetic.

“ Not done with you yet Mr Richard.”

Dick groans and pulls Red up. Desperate to get his mouth back against those soft lips. Nibbling his way inside he can taste his own cock in the other’s mouth. It’s addictive. Slowly driving him crazy. Red clamours onto his lap. A firm hand guiding Dick’s cock to his wet entrance. 

Jesus, he could really ask for a condom.

But before he can that hot ass swallows up his whole cock. It happens so easily Dick thinks Red is made for him.

“ Fuckkk Pretty boy your cock is so long.”

Dick throws his head back. Praying that he doesn’t come too quickly. He pants looking at the beauty riding him. The way Red says pretty boy draw’s Dick’s attention. It’s in the same familiar way like everything else has been. Making Dick’s memory tickle. He doesn’t get a chance to analyze it, however. Because then Red starts to ride him.

Each roll of those thick hips makes Dick moan. He feels young. Like it’s his first time having sex. He presses one of his hands against a meaty thigh. Helping Red to move at an angle that Dick likes. So that his cock can slip all the way inside. Balls firm against his ass.

“ Shit Red- Your ass is so tight. You’re so wet and wide. “

Red gives a wicked grin that sends heat zinging through Dick’s body. He can’t resist. Picking up both of Red’s legs as he stands. Managing to lift the hulking body. It's hard but the way Red arches makes up for it. Dick thrusts up. Fucking up as deeply as he can. He looks into smoky teal eyes.

Red looks like a wreck. Make up still perfect, with the exception of the lipstick. It's a mess and Dick is sure his mouth is the same. Matte red marks all over his mouth and neck. Dick must hit his prostate because the filthy moan that he hears is music. He wants to touch everything and everywhere. He can’t though. Legs and back burning from the effort to keep this beautiful buff body bouncing on his cock.

Leaning in Dick tries to press a kiss to his sweaty neck. He misses but gets his teeth into the junction between the neck and shoulder. Making Red choke. The sound makes him growl. Red getting tighter around him. Strong legs wrapping around his waist. Tight in a way that almost hurts. Muscular arms follow. It’s harder to move but the feeling of Red’s wet cock sliding in between them is heavenly.

Red nips his neck. Whispering filth in his ear. It makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up. That tight coil in his stomach winding even tighter.

“ I can feel you. You’re getting close. Getting close to cumming inside of me. “

Dick growls but it breaks off into a whine when Red kisses him. Dick’s knees buckle. He nearly drops. But before he can Red winds a hand into his hair. Yanking hard.

“ Come on Goldie I know you’re stronger than that. “

Dick doesn’t drop him. But hearing goldie throws him for a loop. It’s achingly familiar. Even more than the laugh, smile and eyes. He feels like if Red wasn’t wearing makeup that he would know for sure. Because there is something recognizable there.

Dick’s legs are starting to give out as Red starts moving with him. It makes him stumble finally falling onto the couch. Red doesn’t miss a move. Instead, adjusting to get a better angle. Dick digs his nails into the couch. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut as he’s ridden to pieces.

“ Cum inside me.”

Dicks moans. He’s getting so close It’s hard to really focus. The haze over his mind making everything difficult. Red tastes delicious. Mouth, skin and even ass. Everything just perfect. Dick’s so close to the edge that he’s seeing spots behind his eyes. Every part of him being taken apart by this addicting person on top of him.

Just when he thinks It can’t get any hotter Red tugs his hair and twists.

“ I said Cum Cop.”

And he fucking does. It’s a full-body shutter. Red riding him through it. Every single spurt making his hips stutter into that tight ass. The more Red moves the louder the filthy squelching sounds get. It’s so dirty and erotic that Dick stays hard, struggling to catch his breath. 

Red watches him with a haughty smile.

When those sinful hips roll again Dick knows they aren't close to finish. That Red won’t let him rest until he’s given all that he can. He wonders for the first time all night what exactly has he gotten himself into. He was so busy trying to keep himself from being caught by the wolf he went right into the cage.

**Author's Note:**

> I know you wanted them both to be under cover yet here we are waist deep in porn.


End file.
